Such a lighting device is disclosed, for example in DE 20 2012 005 157 U1. This document describes a lighting device including a plurality of laser diodes emitting blue light, the light of which is guided onto a light wavelength conversion element by TIR (total internal reflection) optics and a downstream light guide.